shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Temple.D.Fuji
Introduction Temple.D.Fuji is a man who sails the seas in search for a crew he can share an adventure with, as well as have a everlasting memory in the minds of those who sail the high seas. Making his debut in the south sea he makes his way toward the grand line in order to make his mark on the massive world of pirates, bounty hunters and the world government. Appearance A medium sized build with a muscular tone, Spikey white hair with black tips, He is 5ft 11 inches and has yellow eyes. He is carrying a staff as tall as his body and wider then his leg. The staff has a jug tied to the top of it filled with sake. The staff has a swirling line that curves around the staff. He wears a grey tanktop and black shorts and black shorts with sandles. He has a head band with the word Monkey on it. Personality A joker at heart, he loves to play practical jokes and make people lauph. Making people smile and giggle is his guilty pleasure. He tends to be a day dreamer that can dart from one thing to another never focusing on one task. He always had a keen sense for fighting and incorpirates his Joker nature to his combat style in order to irritate his opponent and make them stupid when it comes to there style of fighting, He has a tendancey to get aggresive when ever someone who he finds to be innocent being hurt and will always jump in to save them. He also has a tendancy not to listen to people and once hes made up his mind their's no changing it. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Drunken fist style Physical Strength He is strong enouph to puch through trees and knock down brick walls with a single punch. He trained with a staff that ways more than his bodyweight which allowed him to weild it like it was a twig. The fighting techniques he uses with this staff encorporates the entire body so it trained his body to be more flexible which allows for more manuverability. Agility He can run at high speeds with a large stane. He can mauver his way around while carrying his staff easily and can use it to have a quicks brake by pushing it into the ground while running. He can doge easily as his eyesight is very keen. Endurance He took a lot of beating as a kid due to constant bullying from the men of his village. And constant training he got from his uncle brought him to a high pain threshold that cant be beaten easily. Weapons A staff he uses in unisen with his combat style. Character Design I Looked at commonly loved characters in one piece and i saw an intense character that can still have a lauph or two while the heat of battle is on.He really is a character that i would want to sail with as he is a man who is funny and wants to make people lauph even when he is fighting.